A bypass turbine engine comprises a flow duct for a primary flow or hot flow and a flow duct for a secondary flow or cold flow. It is known to equip such a turbine engine with discharge valves, which are sometimes referred to as variable bleed valves (VBV).
Valves of this type are intended to regulate the air intake flow rate in the primary duct, in particular in order to limit the risk of a surge in the compressor of the turbine engine by making it possible to carry away or discharge an air flow in the secondary duct. In addition, if the primary duct is accidentally penetrated by water, in particular in the form of rain or hail, or various types of debris which are likely to adversely affect the operation of the turbine engine, these valves make it possible to collect this water or debris which is carried outwards by centrifugal force and is conveyed to the secondary duct.
As can be seen in FIG. 2 of the application FR-A1-2 982 904, a discharge conduit may be mounted downstream of each discharge valve so as to guide the air to the secondary duct of the turbine engine. This discharge conduit comprises an air intake end, an air outlet end and a tubular sleeve for guiding air between said ends.
The discharge conduits are part of an assembly of parts which is commonly referred to as a kit engine, further comprising two annular coaxial collars which define a portion of the flow duct for the secondary flow therebetween. The inner annular collar comprises openings which each communicate with the outlet end of a discharge conduit. The discharge conduit is attached by its outlet end to the inner collar, generally using a screw.
The assembly of parts (kit engine) is generally mounted directly downstream of an intermediate casing of the turbine engine. This intermediate casing is arranged between a low-pressure compressor and a high-pressure compressor, and comprises a radially outer part, which defines a portion of the flow duct for the secondary flow, and a radially inner part, which defines a portion of the flow duct for the primary flow. Between said radially inner and outer parts, the intermediate casing comprises a hub having an inner annular space, which is axially delimited by substantially radial annular walls which are upstream and downstream, respectively. The above-mentioned discharge valves are mounted in this annular space, and the air which passes through the valves from the flow duct for the primary flow passes through the openings in the downstream radial wall of the casing in order to then be conveyed to the flow duct for the secondary flow by the discharge conduits.
The downstream radial wall of the intermediate casing therefore comprises openings which each communicate with the intake end of a discharge conduit. Using current technology, the intake end of a discharge conduit is attached by screws to the intermediate casing.
However, this attachment technology cannot always be used. One of the functions of the assembly of parts (kit engine) is to allow access to equipment and to support systems in the engine compartment during maintenance operations, said equipment and support systems being positioned within the inner collar of said assembly and in particular immediately adjacent to the discharge conduits. It therefore needs to be possible to easily and rapidly dismount said discharge conduits. In certain turbine engines, owing to the equipment in the engine compartment and the shape of the discharge conduits, it is not possible to screw the conduits to the intermediate casing. This constraint is disadvantageous for assembly and maintenance of the engine since it is necessary to mount the conduits and the collars in the same operation. Since the environment is of a very restricted size and the number of operators is limited (especially during maintenance and owing to the size), the current solution is hardly conceivable for the service life of the engine.
Embodiments of the present disclosure propose a simple, effective and economical solution to this problem.